Mariposas
by AeternaNive
Summary: Yuri no entiende por qué sigue sintiendo ese nerviosismo cerca de Víctor. Sea como sea, es la noche más importante del año, y con su habitual torpeza e ingenuidad, no puede más que esperar que todo salga bien. [Viñeta]


¡Hola, pedacitos de amor!

Estoy de regreso para cumplir mi compromiso con el reto fanfiction 2018. Si leyeron la primera contribución a este reto (hombre de ciencia), habrán visto que, además de cumplir con un fanfic mensual, decidí plantearme la meta de incursionar en distintos fandoms, por lo que hoy vengo a debutar en el fandom de Yuri on ice.

Para el segundo mes de este reto, debíamos escribir un fanfic para un amigo, y ya que coincidió encantadoramente con el cumpleaños de Aylineige, decidí escribirle este pequeño tributo; Aylin, tú eres un pedacito de la primavera en esta vida, no conozco a una persona con el corazón más noble y la amistad más sincera que tú. Te adoro un mundo, y espero que recuerdes siempre cuán fuerte y capaz eres.

Sin más por el momento, los dejo con el texto. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Yuri on ice pertenecen a su creador original, Mitsurō Kubo, yo solo los utilizo para fines cursis de escritora fanática._

* * *

 _Eras como esos días en que eres la vida_

 _y todo lo que tocas se hace primavera._

— _Silvio Rodríguez_

Yuri dio vuelta sobre sí mismo por enésima ocasión. Había hecho el mismo recorrido tantas veces en los últimos veinte minutos, que sus huellas prácticamente se habían quedado tatuadas en el suelo… pero no podía evitarlo, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, y ni siquiera había empezado la parte más difícil de todo aquello. Estaba a punto de girar nuevamente cuando lo vio: llevaba un conjunto deportivo oscuro que asomaba debajo de un abrigo a juego, bufanda y una maleta colgada al hombro.

 _Víctor._

Era hora.

—Yuri— llamó el peliplateado con asombro. La noche ya había caído, pero podía reconocerlo perfectamente.

—V-Víctor— el azabache dio un respingo, igual al de su corazón.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Está todo bien?

Luego de su primer y último campeonato como entrenador, el ruso había tomado la resolución de regresar a la pista de hielo y seguir entrenando a Yuri. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran nada fáciles. Incluso si ambos se esforzaban, las horas del día no parecían ser suficientes, así que el ex campeón había decidido dedicar los días a Yuri y las noches a su preparación personal. Yuri solía decir que no le gustaba interrumpirlo durante sus prácticas, pues darle un rato de paz y espacio personal era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle, por lo que era bastante raro verlo ahí.

—Ah, yo... —el pupilo movía las manos nerviosamente, desviaba la mirada y tartamudeaba cual puberto enamorado. Durante su tiempo de competencia, había ganado cierta seguridad que creía permanecería con él para siempre… hasta que regresó a casa y descubrió que aquello era una falacia; no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, Víctor siempre tenía alguna manera de hacerlo perder la templanza.

Víctor ladeó el rostro con curiosidad.

—¿Podrías... venir conmigo?—dijo al fin.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Me preparaste una cena especial?—insinuó el mentor, acercándose a escasos centímetros del rostro de su aprendiz, que pareció perder el alma con ese simple gesto—. Porque me temo que no estoy vestido para la ocasión.

—Estás perfecto—dijo, luego hizo una breve pausa y, al recapacitar sobre sus palabras, no pudo más que comenzar a tartamudear de nuevo—. ¡Ah! No, no quise decir eso, es decir, no, no es una cena, así que está perfecto que lleves ropa deportiva, aunque también lo estaría si lo fuera, pero no quería...

La risa de Víctor lo hizo detener la palabrería que fluía sin control desde sus labios.

—Muy bien, ¿a dónde vamos?—preguntó, dándole espacio para que respirara con tranquilidad al fin.

—No puedo decírtelo aún—respondió, con un hilo de voz.

—Te sigo— asintió, curioso.

Yuri guió a Víctor por una serie de pequeñas veredas, lugares llenos de magia y (extrañamente) vacíos de multitudes, perfectos para admirar la belleza de una buena conversación. Hablaron como no habían hecho desde el final de la competencia: con casualidad, sin presiones, con el tiempo necesario para poner al día a un par de almas que parecían haberse conocido vidas atrás.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás a dónde se dirige este paseo?—preguntó el peliplateado. Estaba a punto de hacer una nueva insinuación que pusiera en jaque al azabache, cuando él respondió.

—Aquí— señaló, subiendo hasta la mitad de un puente empedrado cuya superficie corría sobre un riachuelo.

Ambos miraron el agua correr durante unos segundos; se veía tan apacible, que parecía poder arrastrarlos al paraíso sobre su superficie ondulada. De pronto, una explosión removió sus ideas y sentimientos. Y círculos de colores en el cielo aparecieron, cual romántica escena de película.

—No sabía que lanzarían fuegos pirotécnicos hoy. ¿No se supone que estos son para el año nuevo?— preguntó Víctor con curiosidad.

Yuri asintió, con el rostro enrojecido y el labio a medio morder.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Víctor— dijo por fin.

—¿Mi cumpleaños?— repitió, con una sonrisa incipiente.

Estaba considerando la posibilidad de aclarar que su cumpleaños era al día siguiente, pero Yuri le mostró la pantalla de su móvil: media noche.

 _Justo a tiempo._

—Yo... Quería hacer algo para soprenderte, aunque fuera una parte de lo mucho que tú me has sorprendido desde que apareciste en la casa de mi familia—explicó el azabache, un poco avergonzado—. Así que hablé con algunos amigos, ya sabes, este es un lugar pequeño para los patinadores, y... Bueno, feliz cumpleaños.

—Cielos—suspiró el peliplateado, mordiéndose suavemente el interior de la mejilla para no expresar sus sentimientos con demasiada obviedad—, pudiste simplemente entrar en una caja y enviarla con un moño.

—¿Eh?—Yuri no comprendió el significado de aquello en un comienzo—. De ninguna manera, tenía que ser algo único, especial.

Víctor no pudo evitarlo más, sonrió a todas voces y luego, sin darle tiempo a la vida para interrumpirlo, se arrojó sobre él en un abrazo.

—Lo eres— susurró a su oído.

 _Eres muy especial._

—Gracias— exhalóNikiforov, dejando que la calidez de su aliento y de su afecto rozaran la piel de aquel dulce muchacho.

Lo entendió. Yuri por fin entendió por qué no podía sentirse totalmente relajado cuando estaba con el ruso.

 _El nerviosismo es como las mariposas en el estómago: uno no puede renunciar a ellas sin renunciar también a una parte de su amor._

Así que se quedó ahí, disfrutando el revoloteo de las mariposas, deseando que aquel fuera solo el primer cumpleaños de una vida.

* * *

¡Cha chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, por lo que me gustaría mucho leer sus opiniones.

Si nunca habían pasado por mi perfil, ¡bienvenidos! Son ya una parte de la comunidad de los abrazos apapachadores de oso. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Sin más por el momento, les deseo días felices, sorpresas de vida y mariposas de colores en el estómago. Nos leeremos el próximo mes, con un nuevo fanfic de un nuevo fandom.

¡Apapachos para todos!


End file.
